only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
1990
NOTE: Rodney Come Home was set several months before transmission, around Feb 1990. The Sky's the Limit and The Chance of a Lunchtime were set in March to around June 1990. Stage Fright was set in about August 1990. Stage Fright was the 3rd episode of the 6 episode 7th series. *'January', it is the 5th anniversary of the death of Grandad Trotter. *'January', Raquel Turner returns from her tour of America. She moves in with Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and Albert Trotter at their flat in Nelson Mandela House, Nyrere Estate, Peckham. *'February', Rodney Trotter comes home from work one night and finds there is no dinner cooked for him again. Cassandra Trotter says she is going out to the banks badminton club tonight. Rodney is jealous of her ambitions. As him and Cass had had a few marriage troubles since he punched her boss Steven The Yuppie last year, they have another row. She calls him childish. Rodney says that any other girl would do him a pie and chips if he felt like it. He then storms out, and takes a bottle of ketchup. Del Boy is trying to find the right moment to ask if Raquel can sleep with him now she is living with him. As he does, Rodney bursts in saying him and Cassie are over for good this time. Rodney says he has never been so insulted in all his life and Del says he could top that. Albert makes him a bed on the sofa, as Raquel is still sleeping in Rodney's old room but Del is working on the case, he has a quiet word with Rodney about that and he will be sleeping on the sofa until then. Rodney nicks Albert's dinner. Albert yet again plays the "I fought a war for you" card when he sees his dinner has been nicked. *'Late February', at a nightclub, 8 days since Rodney left Cassie he is drinking with Mickey Pearce and Chris. Mickey suggests that Rodney make Cassandra jealous by letting her think other women find him desirable. Del overhears this as he buys some drinks. He says he wants a quiet word with Rodney. Del says that Rodney should go back home, but also to take the van down the garage tomorrow, seeing as he wont be going to work in his highly paid job due to a hangover. Rodney says he wishes Cassie would cook for him, rather than him do it himself, and she criticised the size of the earrings he got her for her birthday. Rodney and Del chat then he goes back to his mates. Del manages to crack the case and get Raquel to sleep with him. Raquel tells Del not to say anything to anyone. As they leave Del says Rodney can sleep in his own room and Rodney says "Nice one Del, you cracked the case" and embarrasses him and Raquel. She now knows Del told Rodney he was trying to get her to share a bed with him. *'Late February', the next day, Rodney takes Del's van to the Kwik Fit and asks the receptionist, Tanya out on a date. Del goes to pick the van up and and the mechanic says Rodney asked the receptionist out on a date. Del is worried it will break Rodney and Cass up, and he wont get any more cheap printing off her dad Alan Parry. Del confides in Albert, who is also disgusted. Del says when Rodney says he is going on a date they should look horrified. Albert mucks this totally up. His expressions is of fright rather than shock and horror. Del tells Rodney he is making a mistake as he is married. Rodney is taking Tanya to see Honey I Shrunk The Bloody Kids as Del says. Del insults Tanya, saying she is a bow wow and has a fake nose. He also says she may have HIV or AIDS and women are to blame for the spread of AIDS. Raquel is horrified, says AIDS is like nylon, man made and runs to the bedroom, sulking. Del says Rodney should buy Cass some flowers and wine and say he is sorry, and he might get a little bit. Rodney says that being with Del is like living with a Big Mac. Del snatches the van keys off Rodney and Rodney says he will bus it. Del chats to Albert saying that Cassandra's evening school is right opposite the cinema and tonight is the night she goes. Albert says Cassie may see Rodney and Tanya queuing outside. Del says exactly as Rodney wants to make Cassie jealous, after being advised to by Mickey Pearce. Del goes round to Cass to try and persuade her not to go to evening school. He also tells her Rodney is taking another girl to the pictures. Cassie is reduced to tears, and Del comforts her before leaving. Cassandra is going to see her friend Emma instead of going to evening school. At the flat, Rodney rings Del to say he has not taken Tanya out, he just spoke to her saying his is happily married. And he is back at the flat. Del is horrified, Rodney hangs up and Del says he needs to see if he can catch Cassandra and say he made a mistake and before she sets eyes on that....wally. It is too late, Cass comes home, sees Rodney and throws him out, saying Del told her he was taking a girl out, just as Del arrives. Del and Rodney have a blazing row in the street, Rodney disowns Del, but then softens once he realises he has been locked out of the flats, his key is upstairs. They agree they have both mucked this right up. Rodney is scared and Del takes him back home to his flat. *'Late March', Cassandra goes off to Spain with her mother Pamela Parry. Rodney is having many days off work due to hangovers, and Del is worried Rodney will get sacked by his father-in-law Alan. Del knows his friend Boycie has a satellite dish. Del gets Boycie's brother-in-law Bronco to nick it for him, but Bronco does not nick that dish. Del organises for Rodney to pick Cassandra up at the airport and to take her to a hotel at Gatwick for the night. The flight is diverted to Manchester as there is chaos at the airport, a satellite dish has been stolen from the main runway. Cassie rings Del's flat and Albert says that Rodney is staying in some hotel overnight, he could not remember the name so gave her its number. Albert does not say that Rodney was going to meet her there. Rodney and Del are angry, this will make Cassie ring the hotel and find out Rodney booked a honeymoon suite in the name of Mr and Mrs Trotter and Cassie will think Rodney is going caso with some tart. Rodney tries to ring Alan to explain but cannot get through. Turns out the satellite dish on Del's balcony is the one nicked from the main runway at Gatwick, and a plane is heading towards Nelson Mandela House. Somehow the plane manages to swerve, and the satellite dish is quietly returned during the night to the runway. Del is never caught for it, well this is Del, he is so streetwise he would fall into a vipers pit and come out wearing snakeskin shoes. *'May', Raquel becomes pregnant. She has auditioned for a Shakespeare play. Del is selling musical doorbells. Cassie has been back from Spain for a few weeks and Del arranges for him to meet Cassie at a restaurant in Wapping. Rodney and Cassie agree to give it another go, he says he will see her in bed in half an hour. At The Nag's Head that night, Del meets an old girlfriend, Trudy who is a drunkard and drops her crisps everywhere. Rodney arrives to say he is back with Cassie. He agrees to take Trudy to her taxi and as he does, Cassie is on her way past in her car and sees Trudy all over Rodney. Rodney sees Cassie who drives away. Back at the flat Del is helping Raquel rehears her play, the musical doorbell goes, the American national anthem. It is Rodney, he says they have broken up. Del says "Again". Rodney says Cassie saw him with his arms round Trudy, and Raquel defends Cassie. Alan phones, speaks to Del who says to Rodney that Alan wants to see him in his office tomorrow morning. Rodney is worried Alan will sack him due to Cassie thinking he was messing her around again. Albert spins him a story about during the war a officer called Tubby Fox was caught on duty drunk and with a girl, and was due for court martial, and he handed in his resignation, but the captain refused it as Tubby was the only commissioned officer on board. Albert says Rodney should realise his own importance. Rodney misunderstands Albert and thinks he said Rodney should hand in his resignation hoping Alan will refuse it. Rodney does so, but before Alan reads the letter, he says he wanted to see Rodney about a new deal the firm had won. Alan takes Rodney to see the new bigger workshops they will move to. That night, Rodney has forgotten about the resignation letter and is excited about the new properties. Albert is sick of Rodney saying this over again. Alan phones and says he has accepted Rodney's resignation. Rodney is shocked and stunned, he thought Alan would refuse his resignation due to him being too important to the firm. Rodney is now out of work, no more highly paid job. Del is furious and says he will ring Alan to see if he will change his mind but Alan has got Rodney's assistant to take Rodney's place. Del says Rodney has blown everything he has achieved in the past couple of years, new flat, wife and great job. That night, Raquel says she cannot go on a tour as she is pregnant. Del is ecstatic that he is going to be a daddy. *'July', corrupt ex copper Roy Slater is given parole, and released from his 5 year prison sentence a year and a half early. He moves to Colchester, Essex and gets a job as an undertakers tea boy. Still putting bodies away then. *'August', Del is done for unlicensed trading. He is up in court. Rodney has been out of work for a couple of months now and living with Del in the flat. Del says Rodney needs to go and find a nice bachelor pad as Raquel is 3 months pregnant. Del goes to see Eric, who owns The Starlight Rooms, after Trigger told Del about a man called Tony Angelino who sings there. Eric says he has a contract he desperately wants someone to sign guaranteeing the cabaret for an upcoming birthday, a singing duo. Del volunteers Raquel to do it when he finds it is worth £600, especially as she is a singer. Raquel is initially annoyed, saying that she needs to get to know each other, rehearse and all that. Del makes her soften and she agrees. Rodney comes in and says he did not get the flat he was after it was an LDA, Low Demand Accommodation, like Del's flat. Del offers for Rodney to be his temporary road manager, sweep up and make the tea. Del forms his new branch of TITCO called The Trotter International Star Agency. Del meets Tony Angelino, who is a pretty rubbish singer. Del sneakily gets Tony to sign the contract guaranteeing he will be the singer. Del and Rodney find out from Mike Fisher that Eric is not the owner but just the manager and was forced out by Eugene McCarthy. Eugene is a local villain. Also Eugene is behind the contract Eric wants someone to sign guaranteeing the cabaret for the upcoming birthday, which is Eugene's mum's. Raquel and Tony rehearse and Tony has a problem. On the night it is revealed that Tony cannot pronounce his R's as Del chose the songs for tonight. Turns out Eugene liked them and wants to sign Raquel and Tony up for a 6 week contract. *'Late 1990', Raquel contacts her solicitors to file for divorce from her estranged husband. They start looking for his whereabouts. She has told Del that he was an ex copper but tries to tell Del more about him, and tell him her married surname, but whenever she speaks to Del about his marriage he says "lets change the subject". She also burned her wedding photos. At this time, Del is unaware who her husband is. *'November', Del buys a fax machine. By the end of the year he still has no messages. *'December', Del sells Boycie a tea set which is Dresden. Antique Dresden as well. And guaranteed dishwasher proof. Prev Year 1989 Next Year 1991 Category:Years